The Life and Rise of the Uzumaki
by KartUzumaki
Summary: Kushina's sister-in-law and Naruto's aunt comes looking for Kushina to tell her that she has a nephew and her father is alive but all she is that Kushina and her Husband Minato are have both died in the Kyuubi attack leaving Naruto . She adopts him and rise him as her son .


Hi this my first time ever i have written a fanfiction so forgive me for any all incorrect spelling, grammar or the story no following the original although i will try my hardest to go with the story line .I hope u like it guys

 **Disclaimer** : i don't own nothing in Naruto attept the own made character or characters that are in the story .

 **Note** :In this story Naruto was adopted by the wife of Kushina's young brother who had survived the distraction of Uzushioguke and also the women is Rin's aunt and she came to Konoha in search of her sister and sister-in-law to introduce them to their nephew since her husband had died not so long ago but all she finds is that Kushina and her sister (Tamaki made up)had died and what was left of Kushina and Uzumaki clan heir was Naruto so she decided to adopt him when he was five years old and loved him like he was her son . As to what happens next u are going to have to read and find out .

That is the note as well as summary of the story ,i hope u enjoy.

They looked at the body of the women which they both have called a mother ,one was adopted and the other was of the same blood as the woman bt to them it never matter if they of the same blood or not all that matted was that they were a family of a single mother and her two sons making their way in world bt, on that night things changed on that horrible night on October 10th it all changed because now it's was just the two of them in world no mother and no father there to give them support and no love .lt was just them. Naruto Uzumaki and Iori Naroha watched as the life left their mothers eyes as the villagers who had broken into their house left running away as the ANBU black ops were arresting them for the crime they had done. The Third hokage came rushing in to see what his villagers had done to an innocent women he knew that there was no way he could spin this now to the two boys who had just lost their mother in front of them but all he can offer now is just comfort to them. So stilling his heart he towards the two boys as he got there he sow them both crying over their mother it broke Sarutobi's heart to see the hurt in their eyes .He gently reached out with his hand to the two small boys who at the tender age of 6 have witnessed the death of their mother .

"Naruto and Iori I would like to say that I'm sorry for what the villagers have done to both of you"said the Third in a sincere voice .

"What good will that do "asked Iori with anger at the edge of his tone .

'I gusses I should have expedited that'thought the Third.

He stood for little bit before he continued speaking "l knw what I say to you won't mean anything but please know that you have my most sincerest of apologise "he said knowing very that the children trust in the village and to same extent in him to.

The kids didn't say anything but kept quiet and looking at blooded form their mother .But while on the outside they as if they were ready to pass out on thoughts where going through their minds 'she's gone ' thought naruto looking at the women who had taken him in, loved him , treated him like son , give him a brother to play with but now these villagers , these monsters decided that it was a good to take her away from him and his brother anger started to fill up in him as red chark started to Leck out of him and making the people in the room very wery of him . The Third was about to move forward and stop naruto but iori bit him to it and quickly tackled him to the ground in a hug .

"No naruto don't "Iori shouted while hugging him harder "she wouldn't want you to she loved us and that is what we have to always remember .She wouldn't want to see you give in to your hatred natuto she loved us way to mach to see us give in to are hatred naruto". said Iori trying to make naruto came down

After a moment naruto finally camedow bt soon fell asleep because of the strain of the kyuubi ' s chakra on his body . Iori just held his brother as he slept in his arms while whispering soothing word in his ear to make him sleep better .

After that night everything changed Naruto and Iori become cold towards the villagers while as before when they their mother alive they wouldn't care about the villagers and what they did because to them as long as they had their mother with them the village and villagers could go to hell for all they cared but now they would givecold glares to any one who glared at them.

6 MOUTHS LATER

It had been 6 mouths since that incident and boys have neve been the same .Naruto had put up a mask of ignorance and indefferent , it was as he were a fox waiting to pancei and that worried the old Sarutobi more than anything else .That naruto was a dam waiting to bust and all it just need was something to do that.

But what worried Sarutobi more was iori , he had gone cold to everyone who was not naruto and practicality shut of his emotions .But it was the coldness in his eyes that worries him it so full of hatred and anger , it was just like naruto if you were to look past his mask you could also see the same amount of anger and hatred but Sarutobi kept reassuring himself that it will get better soon and that with time their anger and hatred will just fade away at some point but somehow he knew deep down that now him and the village were past their forgiveness at this point.

At the Academy

Naruto and Iori sat in the back row of the class room . Things have changed since their mother's death they never smile like they used to and they don't even play with the others or at least try like the last time . Some teachers were happy to see the two boys were in the way were hank some of them were in the killing , breaking in and toutering of they mother, what they didn't know was that they were listening , and were planning their revenge on the people who had a hand in their mothers death. But right know they knew that they weren't strong enough to fight all this people and get revenge on them and the village .

For them it was just a matter of time and patience but for now they will have to content with finishing the Academy as fast as they possibly could.

FOUR YEARS LATER

It has been four years since than and things were still the same accept for the fact that the Uchiha clan got massacred by Itachi bt he only left his younger brother alive ,and after that Sasuke had never been the same. Having been driving into a path of revenge by his very own brother , now back to the story Sasuke had also taken to hanging out with Naruto , Iori and Hinata , oh did I forget to tell you that the boys had made a friend in Hinata when she was being bullied and the two of them had saved her from bullies .

FASHBACK

Hinata was walking around the forest just outside the academy when three boys came from behind her and pushed her to the ground.

"Well if it's one those stack up Hyuuga who think they are better than everyone "said the leader of the three boys

Hinata was scared of the three boys "P-please l-leave m-me a-alone "she studded out.

"Leave you alone I don't think so"the lead bully said as they proceeded to get closer to Hinata .

She just looked down out of fear of what the bullies may do to her"P-please j-just l-leave m-me a-lone I never d-did n-nothin-ng w-rong t-to y-you" she pleaded hoping with all her might that the bullies will just leave her alone.

The bullies just looked at her "leave you alone "the laughed at that "I don't think so "they said as the began to mock and taunting her, some of the three boys were pulling on her hair but they stopped when they saw two boys coming out of the forest , they looked at them as if they were trying to figure out a puzzle the silence was quickly broken by the boy on the right side of the lead bully .

"Wait an't those the two kids that our parents told us to stay away from" he asked . The other two nodded also being told the something by their parents.

"Yeah we are "replying Iori simply .

"Now get out of here before we make you" said naruto with a serious face.

"As if you losses can make us do anything. Well I'd like to see you try" said the leader of the bullies smugly

And that's all Naruto and Iori needed to hear. Iori was the first to move as punched the closest one to in the noise and drawing blood first , before the bullies could recover from the shock of seeing their friend get his broken naruto puched the leader before he can fully recover as he followed through with the puche he twisted mid-air and kicked the bully in the face. Then they started to beat the bullies and switching them between the two of them , on the sidelines Hinata watched in ameziment at what the two boys were doing for her.

When the fighting was done she had thanked the two of them and since than the three of them have been friends .

FASHBACK END

And Sasuke had joined them when Naruto had saved him from a horde of fangirls but in reality that was just an accident on naruto 's part when he was just opening the door to go out for a walk after training with Iori , Sasuke came running in and hiding behind the door , Naruto just looked at him for a second than at the horde of fangirls whoHad stopped at the front of his home and since the fangirls had been told to stay away from him and iori they had stopped at their front gate and watched as Naruto and Iori came out to the site of sasuke panting on their front lawn .

Since then the three of them had been friends but sasuke and iori could see that for hinata and naruto it was more than that for them .

But know matter what the brothers couldn't forgive konoha for what they did to their mother and they had been planning on leaving the village to find their own way in the world and rid themselves of konaha and it hate to find somewhere they can live without the hate that follows them in konoha. And they had been going through there mothers old things to see if they could find anything that could be of any help to them but they haven't found anything yet .

They had decided that the will go ance their are gennin or during the chunnin exams (which they know about thanks to spying on the Hokage and the jonnin ) they memorised the gate guard schedule as well as the ANBU's .

They had told their friends about their plan of leaving the village , they both had different reactions to the news while they understood why they had to leave It still hurt Hinata that she won't be able to see(especially Naruto) them again and tell Naruto how she feels .

Elsewhere

"Sir we have found something" said a man wearing a jonnin attire running into an office and kneeling down in front of the man sitting behind the desk . The man behind the desk looked up and revealed crystal blue eyes that looked at the kneeling man waiting for him to continue with his report.

Seeing that his Lord was waiting for him to continue he started speaking "My lord one of our spies in the leaf has brought new information to us"

"What is the new information that he has found ?" asked the Lord

"Sir your daughter and daughter-in-law both gave birth to son's" said the Jounin

The man's eyes widened in surprise and than slowly a smirk made its way on to his face , than it slowly turned into a small laughter .

 _'So it seems that I have two heir's '_ the man thought with a smile on his face. Than he turned back to his subordinate and said " Keep an eye on them and make sure nothing happens to them and report everything that u see back to me understood . And when you see an opportunity to approach them do so with contion.


End file.
